selaksa rupa nusantara
by magma maiden
Summary: Nesia, jati diri dan lamunannya yang tak berujung. Kumpulan drabble dan ficlet yang tidak nyambung. Tentang identitas, suara hati dan remah-remah dari berbagai sumber adiluhung.
1. darah daging

_Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil atas fanfiksi ini. OC dibuat berdasarkan konsep personifikasi negara dari Hetalia, dan negara nyata Republik Indonesia._

* * *

 _._

Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau punya keluarga.

Bukan sekali dua kali Nesia berpikir begitu. Bukan sekali dua kali ia merasa iri pada keluarga-keluarga yang ia temui di kesehariannya, berharap dirinya bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti mereka.

Ia ingin ketika pulang kerja ada yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan makanan, serta rela berbagi kisah dan cerita hari itu. Kedua pembantunya tidak tinggal di rumah. Komodonya tentu tak bisa diajak bicara.

Keluarganya sendiri terserak di seluruh penjuru Nusantara. Tak bisa bersamanya sepanjang waktu, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sepi.

Sepi sekali.


	2. nganga luka

_standard disclaimer apply_

* * *

 _._

nesia bisa menjahit.

ia pernah menjahit pakaian; dari kulit pohon, serat buah-buahan, rerumputan. ia pernah menjahit rumah; dari akar dan daun, kayu-kayu kokoh, pelepah pisang. ia pernah menjahit luka; darurat.

tetapi tak semua lukanya bisa ia jahit.  
tetapi tak semua lukanya bisa ia jahit tanpa menghiraukan busuk yang menguar darinya.

tak semua lukanya bisa ia jahit begitu saja.  
beberapa harus dibuka lagi, dirobek lagi, sekadar untuk menutupnya.  
tetapi ia tidak bisa.

nesia tidak bisa menjahitnya.


	3. tanpa nama

_standard disclaimer apply_

* * *

 _._

inginnya lara itu menguap lenyap tetapi samudra membara setiap harinya dan masih terlalu luas menampung laranya yang mengalir lepas dari akar-akar bumi meluncur di balik kulit bumi terjun bebas dari angkasanya yang tak hentinya meratap melolongkan murka dan duka dari indigo biru lembayung merah jingga indigo lagi terus begitu melingkar-lingkar seperti kereta terbuka penuh penumpang yang masinisnya tak acuh bilamana penumpangnya jatuh ke ketiadaan yang menganga membuka ke perut bumi tempat para raksasa purba bersemayam dilupakan legenda kecuali ia karena ialah legenda itu yang masih hidup berjalan menapak mencuri nama-nama perawan desa sebelum anak-anak para raksasa itu menyematkan sebuah nama untuknya dan sekarang ia akan tersenyum menghampiri bila engkau memanggilnya Nesia..


	4. masa lalu

_standard disclaimer apply_

* * *

 _._

"kalau aku punya album foto, albumnya akan kosong." Nesia berputar-putar di kursinya, satu kaki bertengger pada tepian kursi, menopang stoples kastengel dengan lututnya. "kosong pada sebagian besar awalnya, sih."

dijilatinya remah pada ujung jemari. "ya mau bagaimana lagi, kamera tidak masuk ke kepulauan sampai abad sembilan belas dan aku sudah lama lama lama ada, menjejak, bernapas." ia menelan kunyahannya. "itupun tidak semua orang bisa dipotret, dan biayanya tidak murah."

"tentu saja aku ingin punya album masa kecilku! siapa sih yang tidak ingin? aku ingin mengenang masa di mana aku bebas berlarian dan berenang, menyusuri misteri dari ujung ke ujung, menemui pendahulu dan leluhur yang kini sudah tak kuingat lagi. bagaimana mereka hidup, bagaimana mereka mengukir sejarah dan budayanya, bagaimana mereka menaklukkan sungai dan pegunungan, angin dan lautan."

wanita itu mendesah panjang. "semua orang selalu mengira akan ada banyak hal baik bisa ditemukan di album masa kecilku. benar memang, tetapi kurasa akan ada juga hal-hal buruk. pertikaian dan perang. konflik yang luput dari rekaman sejarah, yang masih menanti untuk ditemukan dan diceritakan-ulang. entah apa aku ingin tahu hal-hal itu."

Nesia menurunkan kakinya dan menutup stoples. "mungkin sebaiknya album itu kubiarkan kosong saja. biarlah mereka jadi mitos."


	5. jahit jubah

_standard disclaimer apply_

* * *

.

.

dari samudra ia terdampar, tumbuh

beranjak dari bibirnya yang asin jauh ke kedalaman,

rimbun, riuh, ribut

menghitung tetes gerimis dan kerikil tipis

satu-satu, dua-dua, tiga-tiga

dibasahinya telunjuk, dihiasinya ceruk

ikan apa yang singgah di sungai ini

tupai apa yang berdiam di atas pohon

burung apa yang setiap pagi datang berkaokan.

.

dari semesta ia menangkap,

cahaya, suara, warna, rasa

dipilin dan dijalinnya penuh kesabaran

hujan dan panas, siang dan malam

tiba-tiba, jadilah sebuah rumah, sebuah jubah

tapi itu bukan miliknya.

.

"ini giliranku memakainya," seseorang bersabda.

.

ketika tenunan itu tersampir di bahu, seketika ia berubah

jadi agung dan berkuasa, kuat mematikan.

emas dan peraknya yang terjalin berkilauan ditimpa mentari.

"aku punya nama!" seseorang menyatakan, dan yang lain, yang tak bernama, bertanya-tanya.

kapan aku juga akan memiliki nama?

maka mereka duduk kembali dan menenun lagi,

ada yang memburu benang, ada yang memerangkap cahaya

ada yang memancing suara, ada yang memanen warna

.

"lihat aku, lihatlah aku!

jubahku terbentang dari cakrawala ke cakrawala

seluas marcapada!"

dan empunya nama berderap berlompatan ke manapun yang ia suka, tanpa halangan, tanpa rintangan,

lalu ia terjatuh, terkulai, mati.

.

satu persatu mereka mengambil sebuah nama, bangkit dan pergi

hingga ia tinggal sendiri, menenun sampai melepuh

tak ada yang membantunya memeras saripati semesta lagi-

mereka sudah mati

maka ia menenun dan mewarna dengan darah dan air mata.

.

ia menyeret jubah itu ke tepian samudra, tanpa benang emas ataupun tinta indigo

jubahnya melingkupi kedalaman lautan, mengelilingi dunia

sebagian berlubang dan sobek dipinjam manusia

dan warnanya meluntur ke air

.

"lihat aku, lihatlah aku!

jubahku sudah selesai!

aku sudah punya nama,

panggil aku,

panggillah aku!"

.

 _sampai saat ini, nesia masih rajin memperbaiki jubahnya yang terus menerus rusak koyak lesak bagaimanapun juga ia telah berkorban banyak banyak banyak demi menyelesaikan jalinan namanya._


	6. benang lepas

_standard disclaimer apply_

* * *

.

.

hari itu, aku menemukan benang lepas selagi menyapu. setiap kali aku berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam pengki, benang itu terjatuh lagi. kubungkukkan punggung untuk memungutnya, dan ternyata benang itu lebih panjang dari yang kukira. kutarik dan kugulung di pergelangan, masih tak ada habisnya. benangnya merentang menuju ruangan lain, lebih tipis dari rambut dan sangat lembut. mungkin ditenun dari kapas-kapas yang hanya tumbuh di atmosfer.

semakin tebal gulungan di tanganku, semakin jelas bahwa aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan warnanya.

benang itu membawaku ke ruang tengah, di mana sang nyonya rumah tengkurap di karpet menonton sinetron ditemani setoples keripik. ujung benangnya menghilang di balik lengan baju.

"lepas lagi ya?" tanyanya santai, matanya masih menancap pada penunggang kuda besi di televisi.

"saya ambil gunting dulu," aku memohon diri, namun ia mencegahku.

"tak usah," ia beranjak bangun dan menggulung lengan bajunya. aku mengerjap, kebingungan dengan apa yang kulihat.

benang itu berakhir di sikunya. di balik kulitnya, menyatu dengan pembuluh-pembuluh.

kuberikan gulungan benang ke telapaknya yang terulur. dimasukkannya tangan ke dalam gulungan, seperti memakaikan gelang, terus didorong hingga siku. lalu lenyap.

"terima kasih sudah menggulungkan," ia kembali tengkurap.

"mbak nesia, yang barusan itu apa?"

"benang lepas."

aku mengernyit.

"pada sehelai kain kadang ada benangnya yang lepas, 'kan?"


	7. lelap senyap

_standard disclaimer applies_

* * *

.

.

merdu tabuh deburnya terburai

iring menggiring fajar menyingsing

cerah cemerlang gemilang membentang

kabut surut menyambut asa carut marut

mandi mentari di pagi hari

cericip pipit silih berganti

namun nesia masih bergelung telungkup

dan di kakinya sang naga berdiam.


	8. alir air

_standard disclaimer apply._

 _untuk hari kartini 2016_

* * *

.

.

nesia memunggungi, menyanyi sembari memberi air.

karena dahulu ada seribu macam perang, sayang.

setetes untuk anggrek putih, setetes untuk anggrek ungu.

karena tak cukup hanya dengan parang dan pedang.

segayung untuk cabai-cabai dan kubis-kubis.

karena ada seribu cara untuk berjuang, sayang.

seember untuk pohon mangga dan jambu.

karena pena bisa jadi senjata seorang cempiang.

segenggam untuk rumpun mawar dan melati

karena kata-katanya akan terus terngiang-ngiang

segelas untuk bibirnya yang kering menipis.

lama setelah bedil jadi seusang daluang.

nesia mendatangi, menari sembari melepas sisa air.


	9. lindur tidur

_standard disclaimer apply.  
untuk hardiknas 2015. nesia dan pembantunya.  
_

* * *

.

.

"karena itu senjata paling mutakhir."

kamu mengerjap, kisahmu selama menempuh tahun-tahun berseragam terhenti ditelan terpaan hujan yang menggoda mengetuk jendela mengiringi para penunggang motor mencari tempat teduh. kau bahkan lupa apa kalimat terakhirmu sebelum nesia menyela tiba-tiba.

"karena itu proses tanpa akhir, bukan?" kali ini ia balas bertanya, sementara fokusmu terpecah untuk mengendalikan mobil di arus yang padat. "tak peduli di mana dan di masa apapun kau dilahirkan, sudah terpatri dalam inti-inti selmu, tak melulu bersimpuh di hadapan buku."

kau tidak menjawab.

"ia yang lahir dalam lautan belantara mengenal kelembapan sebaik ia mengenal telapak tangannya. ia yang lahir di bibir bergaram samudra mengenal kaki langit tempat segalanya berawal dan berakhir. ia yang lahir dalam pelukan rumpun padi memahami sawah dan setiap makhluk yang menggantungkan nyawa kepadanya-

"tak melulu dari buku."

kau membelokkan mobil, bergabung dalam kemacetan lain. masih membisu.

"karena dahulu, itu adalah sebuah kemewahan yang hanya diberikan pada orang-orang yang cukup istimewa. bahkan aku pun harus diam-diam menyelinap, membuntuti, mencuridengar, meminjam tanpa izin, mengajari diri ini tentang orang-orang yang tak pernah kutemui yang kata dan tindakannya memahat peradaban jauh sebelum para pendahuluku menjejak dunia.

"mengetahui itu menyenangkan. menyenangkan untuk tahu bahwa duniaku tak hanya sebatas ketidakadilan dan kebobrokan moral, bahwa aku tak sendirian menghadapi semua ini. bahwa ada orang lain yang telah melalui jalan yang sama, meninggalkan jejak dan tanda yang bisa kubaca.

lalu lintas lengang dan kaupercepat lajumu.

"bahwa ada orang-orang yang mencari diriku. di balik lembaran buku dan serat kayu."

suaranya tak lagi terdengar hingga di tujuan. kau menoleh ke kursi penumpang, menemukan nesia tidur tertelungkup. "sudah sampai?" tanyanya setelah kaubangunkan.

keluar dari mobil, kautanyai ia tentang penjelasannya yang mendadak, namun nesia hanya mengerjap bingung.

"aku sudah tertidur sebelum ceritamu selesai."

kau tidak berkata apa-apa setelah monolognya dimulai di mobil tadi.


	10. sulam semesta

_standard disclaimer apply_

 _a teaser for **sulam semesta** , my collaboration fic with crystallized cherry_

* * *

.

mengurai diri, tak semudah yang ia pikir  
sekali sehelai benang dilengkungbengkokjalinkan bersama sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan benang lainnya, ia tak akan sama lagi

mengurai diri, tak berarti memanen benang baru  
sekali sehelai benang memantaplesaknyamankan diri bersama sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan benang lainnya, ia telah mengubah dan diubah.

mengurai diri adalah sebuah kemustahilan  
sekali ia mantap menjadiwujuddeklarasikan dirinya, mematripahatukirkan sumpah pada granit dan andesit, kata-katanya tak bisa ia tarik kembali.

telinga-telinga semesta telah mengabadikan dirinya di ujung lembaran hikayat makhluk fana

kali ini, biarlah nesia mewarnai benang-benangnya sendiri

 **nesia akan mewarnai benang-benangnya sendiri!**

ia masih bertanya-tanya, berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan, namun ini resiko yang ia emban sebagai makhluk yang beres ditenun

mungkin belum sepenuhnya beres, mungkin


	11. pekik cekik

_standard disclaimer apply_

 _for sumpah pemuda 2016_

* * *

.

pekik-pekik itu  
tiada tanda akan berhenti.  
telinga terlindung telapak,  
tapi masih saja tersayat

—–jika dibiarkan—

darahnya akan tumpah,  
ruah! merah nan meriah!

 **"AKU MENDENGARNYA!"** begitu nesia meraung, **"SAMPAI HAFAL  
DI LUAR KEPALA!"**

"bohong,bohong!" kicau mereka,  
"anak cucu kami masih makan tanah,  
terus kauminum darah mereka!"

 **"KALIAN SUDAH MATI,  
JADI DIAMLAH!"**

"janjimu masih kami nantikan,  
sumpah kami akan menghantuimu  
jika engkau lancang dan ingkar!"

—

kali ini  
ganti

nesia  
memekik

darah tumpah ruah dari kedua telinganya


End file.
